criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Barb Bellamy
Barb Bellamy (1986–2018) was the victim in A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy), prior to which she was a suspect in the murder investigations of two people as well as making a minor appearance as DreamLife Agent in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). Profile Barb was the 32-year-old head of the security department in DreamLife's dome with long black hair tied in a ponytail and light brown eyes. She donned a white t-shirt underneath a blue buttoned-down shirt tucked into black slacks and a belt. Additionally, her shirt was adorned with a radio, a gun, and an ID badge. In her first suspect appearance, it is known that Barb knew electronics, took multivitamin powder and played billiards. In her second suspect appearance, it is discovered that she knew how to fight. Events of Criminal Case Blood in the Water Barb was first observed by Cathy and the player when Rupert disguised himself as Mortimer Pickering in order to infiltrate DreamLife's dome and gain intel on the meteorite. He successfully fooled her with Dr. Pickering's credentials and she welcomed him to DreamLife. Domesday After Rupert (in the guise of Mortimer Pickering) called Jones and the player about a murder inside the dome, the team went there to investigate the murder. However, when the team arrived at the dome entrance, Barb stopped the team from going inside the dome and said that the situation was under control. After Jones said that the murder would be handled by the Grimsborough PD, Barb called DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre to report the team. Later, Barb became a suspect after she told the team she would be their security detail for the remainder of the investigation. The team then interrogated her the security around the dome. When being asked about how the victim died on her watch, Barb admitted that Fred died because of her failure. However, she said that if Fred had not always gone wandering around, the murder would not have happened. Barb then told the team that she had caught Fred many times in non-authorized areas. Barb also revealed that she caught him last time in Lab 15-J, prompting Jones and the player to go there to investigate. Barb was spoken to again after the team (per Amir) found out that she gave a pacifier to the victim. After being asked about it, Barb told the team that Fred disrespected the rules, as she caught him having an unauthorized video chat with his mother. Barb then said that personal communication with people outside the dome was strictly monitored in DreamLife. Barb was found to be innocent after Dan Scruffinsky was incarcerated for Fred's murder. Things Fall Apart Barb became a suspect again after Jones and the player found her flashlight in the edge of the dome where Rupert was killed. After deciding to investigate the murder as Mortimer Pickering's murder instead of Rupert's in order not to attract her suspicion, the team spoke to Barb. When being asked about her presence on the crime scene, Barb explained that she went out to make sure things were safe as the security breach alarm went off. However, she said that she did not see Rupert's body. Barb then guided the team to Rupert's workspace in order to get more clues. Barb was spoken to again after the team (per Rita) found out that she was trying to get rid of Rupert's body by using a circular blade, which meant she had lied about not seeing the body. The team then confronted Barb, who denied using the circular blade for dismember the body and said that she just used it for gardening. She then reiterated that she did not saw the victim and told the team that they cannot prove anything. Barb was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Dr Catherine Kelly for Rupert's murder. Murder details Barb was found decapitated in DreamLife's meteorite analysis laboratory. After autopsying, Martine said that her body was still warm and that she had died five minutes before the team found her body. Martine had also found traces of baking soda on the victim's chest, where the killer would have knocked her down and decapitated her. It proved the killer used baking soda. Later, Gloria and the player found the murder weapon, a rock saw, outside the meteorite lab. They then collected a sample of blood and sent it to Amir, who had found it to be much more acidic than it should have been. He then confirmed that the increased acidity was due to the contamination of orange juice. It proved the killer drank orange juice. Relationship with suspects Barb had angered her boss, Rozetta, due to the numerous security breaches and had planned to meet up with her in the meteorite lab, only to find the player and Jones standing over her body. Barb was also strict with dome janitor Cyril Shelwater about his work of cleaning under the dome, which led to numerous infractions against Cyril. Barb also angered lab technician Emilio Fuller by breaking his trophy and claiming that he did not deserve respect for his achievements, as well scientist Philip Hoover by interrupting his work by frequently visiting the laboratory. Barb also secretly dated botanist Wendy Stokes and was sent a threat by the latter because Wendy wanted her to escape the dome before she died. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Cyril. Upon admitting to the murder, Cyril said that he felt that the meteorite had magical powers. That night, he went to hug the meteorite in order to get "transformed" by it, but he was caught by Barb as he was starting the embrace. To stop her from getting in the way, Cyril grabbed a rock saw and decapitated her. Judge Powell sentenced him to 20 years in prison with mandatory counseling. Trivia *Barb is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Barb is one of the character to appear as a suspect twice. **She is also one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy) *Domesday (Case #31 of The Conspiracy) *Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy) *A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy) *In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery UnnamedDreamLifeAgentTheConspiracy.png|Barb, as she appeared in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). BBellamyConspiracy.png|Barb, as she appeared in Domesday (Case #31 of The Conspiracy) and Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy). Barb_Bellamy_Body.png|Barb's body. CyrilInJail.png|Cyril Shelwater, Barb's killer. WStokesConspiracyNew.png|Wendy Stokes, Barb's late girlfriend. OG SUS 531 603.jpg BBellamyC263Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:DreamLife members Category:Victims